


Intentions

by Moonchild_1406



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega Yeo Hwanwoong, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonchild_1406/pseuds/Moonchild_1406
Summary: it was never his intention to fall for Song Mingi as hard as he did, but he did and he has loved him ever since.It was never Yeo Hwanwoong’s intention to be carrying the pup of Song Mingi so early in their relationship, he smiled and thanked whomever gave him this opportunity to be what he has yearned for so long.
Relationships: Song Mingi/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

It was never his intention to have fallen for Mingi the way he did. The smell of the alpha engulfing his senses and the electricity from that mere chest pat. Hwanwoong knew Mingi felt it too when he was pushed at the wall of the bathroom soon after recording by the said alpha. 

It was never his intention to have the news leak to the public, only wanting it to be between the two of them but it was a pleasant surprise when the public was supportive of the two. Of course hate and jealousy was no stranger to them,Mingi being in such a globally famous kpop group and him being in a rising one. He was content though. The love he received from the alpha who acts so much like a puppy was the love he had always dreamed off. It was perfect.

Though, through that love in between came lust and passion and the result of alpha and omega being passionate with one another, more specifically in the privacy of their bedroom, the fruit of that would bloom within their love and the omega.

Though it was never Yeo Hwanwoong’s intention to be carrying the pup of Song Mingi so early in their relationship, he smiled and thanked whomever gave him this opportunity to be what he has yearned for so long. He tightly held the stick, the proof of this blessing closely to his chest while sitting on the covered toilet seat in his dorm toilet. The smile on his face was not one that could easily be wiped away, it was pure as it reached his eyes and it was filled with excitement and happiness for what the future held for them. He knew Mingi would be ecstatic seeing how he is with kids and how he kept mentioning how it didn’t matter when, now in ten years, he would try the best he could and love them as much as his body can withstand.

Wrapping the stick with the plastic he got, he went out of the dorm and saw his band members dressed and ready to head out. 

“Finally. The choreography teacher wants to see us for the MAMA routine.” their manager ushered Hwanwoong, who took the coat that was handed to him. 

Sitting in the second row, he couldn’t help but smile even widely thinking of how the small stick was laying within his pocket. Grabbing his phone, he searched for Mingi's number, structuring the sentence to see him by tonight.

Dongju saw the smile that was on the small man's smile widening when he received his reply. He couldn’t help but to tease his hyung.

“Ohh, looks like someone has a special date tonight.” he added a playful jab to Hwanwoong's shoulder. 

“Aish, shut up.” Hwanwoongreplied, meaning no spite according to the smile and blush on his face. 

“Hmm, must be nice, to be young and in love.” Dongju said with a small sigh. “One day, I too will find a man. He will be more good looking than Mingi.” Hwanwoong rolled his eyes and nodded his head. 

“Yeah, and when that happens I will be taking care of my grandchildren." He replied playfully. 

“What-” Dongju was not able to reply when they heard Ravn whimper in distraught before turning around and looking at them with eyes begging. 

“Please, just this once, could you not start a fight and let us old men sleep?” he said in a plea. 

“Yah! Who are you calling old?!” Seoho joined. 

A few more minutes and an argument that started out from nothing, they reached their company’s building and they filed out of the van. Making their way to the dance room, they saw the instructor practicing himself with a wide smile, as if he had just achieved the biggest discovery of dancing. When they made their way in, he excitedly turned and urged them to stand in the middle in front of him. 

“I just figures out the routine for the dance break! After so long, right Hwanwoong?” he playfully pat the younger’s arm. He then proceeded to explain the intense dance to them and they looked at him in disbelief, not because of how innovative or new it was, their eyes were wide as they tried to process how each set of moves would come out. 

“And! The best part! Hwanwoong will come to the front and drop backwards with the backup dancers! It will be amazing! A real show stopper!”

Ravn rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes as Leedo looked at the instructor before the older man with questioning looks as if asking ‘are you really going to let him do this?’

Hwanwoong’s heart was thumping so loudly that he was almost convinced it was in his head instead. He wanted to give his opinion but he didn’t know how, thank god for the existence of Keonhee.

“It’s cool, like no doubt it will leave everyone speechless and we would want nothing more than to do it for a big of a show as MAMA, but its in 2 weeks. We won’t be able to practice all that. Can’t we just do the dance medley and then a verse of or song?” he tried to bargain with the instructor who was already shaking his head. 

"This will be show stopping! No one will expect it, that is what we want, like you said, everyone will be left speechless! For people to be talking about it even after the show! Hwanwoong, back me up. You agree how amazing and show stopping it will be right?” the hope and light in the eyes of the instructor, Hwanwoong’s words got caught in his throat. That was the look of a person whose dreams are right in front of him. He knew how much this show was for him, not only for them. 

"Listen hyung, i's not only the question of time limit also, but for Hwanwoong to drop back? that dangerous. the probability of him hitting his head or leg bending weirdly. it just seems-" Ravn tried to convince the instructor, only to be cut off by him.  
"Hwanwoong can do it. Do you think I didn't think if it was doable? it'll be a walk in the park. tell them Hwanwoong." all eyes turned to him. 

He looked at each of the members and instrucotr and he couldn't help but feel cornered. He wanted to tell them of what started out as the happiest new in his entire life but would he disappoint them? Would he crush this man’s dreams by not being able to perform the way the instructor wanted him to? And if he agreed to the routine, would him falling back threaten his baby? Hit his head? Al these thoughts were swimming in his head and he wished that he was able to call and ask Mingi. But even then he hasn’t told him about the child.

And before he knew it, he let out a choked sob.


	2. Chapter 2

Hwanwoong always pride himself for trying to be the strongest among the members. He was the one who willed through endless nights to figure out a dance routine with the instructor as well as willing through his heats by himself before he met Mingi to help him. He received his fair share of criticism as well as prying eyes with whatever he does, he has overcome that with grace and never complained about it to anyone. So when the members thought they heard a sob coming from his mouth and tears building up in his clear eyes, they were quick to act. The leader stayed behind with the instructor, trying to convince him that how risky the routine is while the rest made their way to the small omega, trying to figure out what had happened. Being together for so long, they knew Hwanwoong’s way of coping ebing to isolate himself, but if they were in public and in the eyes of others, they tend to crowd around him to allow him to seek familiarity of their scent engulfing him. 

Stroking his back and gently asking what was the matter, they were unaware that Hwanwoong was having a fight within himself. He couldn’t help but figure out which road he should tread now. He didn’t want to put himself at risk but he knew that the instructor's enthusiasm was in good nature. He has worked his hardest with Oneus for so long and he has his full trust in him and his decisions, but due to his circumstances now, it was different from before. He had another life in his hands now and though they were not planned, is happily welcomed by him. As he wiped his tears away and took a deep breath, looking at the faces of his members, the faces that were by his side for so long and had gone through so much with him. Though it was only a dance routine, Hwanwoong knew more than anyone how much of a game changer that it can pose if performed correctly. These individuals who do not have the same blood and not all sharing the same secondary gender as him have proven themselves as family to him, does he not want to grasp all opportunities he possibly can to ensure that they could achieve the highest peak? 

He swallowed probably the hardest lump he has ever had and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his sweater, went to the instructor and puffed his chest. He is strong, he knew that and he believed he would be able to go through it without endangering the child. He didn’t need to worry, he just needed to be more careful about it, each timing and footing must be planned as accurately and executed with precision. It was risky, but he couldn’t let his members down. If this routine could help them climb higher, it would pay off. 

“I’ll do it. It doesn’t sound difficult.” he told the instructor, a slight trembling under his voice.  
Youngjo held Hwanwoong’s shoulder, stunned with the omega’s statement but doing so he caught a slight change in his usual cherry blossom scent. There was a sweeter undertone. It took him back for a while but he brushed it off as nothing more but a trick of his mind. 

“Woongie, if you don’t want to then you don’t need to.” he reassured the shorter man. “We can just stick to our dance medley.” 

Hwanwoong gave a smile to the leader as he placed his hand on the alpha’s hand and shook his head, a sign that his mind was set. The leader sighed and nodded, understanding the silent exchange and looked at the confused instructor. 

“Since Hwanwoong agrees, we should practice as soon as possible.” he stated to both the instructor and the members who still look conflicted with the decision by both the dancer and leader. “When do we begin practice?” he questioned.  
The instructor seemed to be taken back but quickly grasped his footing and announced that for the sake of safety and lack of time, they should start practicing right away. No one objected, including Hwanwoong who tells himself that with the longer they practice the more he will be able to figure out the right and wrong as well as properly taking precautions. 

Making his way to his backpack, he took out his phone to inform Mingi about cancelling dinner tonight due to practice. 

“I’ll tell him once we finish performing.” he mumbled to himself out loud, catching the ear of Keonhee. 

“Tell him what?” Keonhee curiously questioned his friend.

“What?” Hwanwoong looked up from the phone with a confused face. 

“You said ‘I’ll tell him once we finish performing’” The taller mimic the younger in a teasing manner. Giving a slight nudge to the other. “What are you planning to tell Mingi?”

“I didn’t even say his name..” Hwanwoong replied. 

“Oh please, I can tell just by the way you type it’s for that overgrown child.” Keonhee laughed, but Hwanwoong only had his eyebrow in a contemplating manner that made Keonhee stop and asked him once more. 

“Hey Woong. Are you sure you're okay? You never told us why you cried.'' The worry that laced the beta’s voice was easy to pick up. Quickly Hwanwoong snapped out of his thought train and gave a short laugh and patted Keonhee’s back.

“It was just me being emotional. Don’t worry about it.” Dragging the taller one to where everyone was ready to learn the new dance routine. He knew he shouldn’t lie to his members but if he were to tell them of his condition, it will cause more worry or worse, they will decide not to perform at all. He’ll keep the pregnancy a secret for now. Once he gets off stage, he will tell everyone the moment he steps down the stage, he vowed to himself. 

They practiced until the sun had long set and the instructor had gone out due to an emergency. The room was filled with sweat and the six boys laying on the floor panting as the music stopped and the dance routine learned fairly quickly.

“Why does he have to make this so difficult?” complained Dongju as he sat with his leg outstretched and hair wet with sweat. The other sat up as well, not rushing to stand in fear of injuring themselves. Hwanwoong however continued to lay there, panting hard as he had his eyes half opened and the shirt he changed into sticking to his body. 

To the members, it was strange to see the dancer lying down for too long and panting as hard as he was. He was always the first to get everyone up to prepare for the next round or excitedly getting his stuff to go home. There was definitely something wrong with him, Youngjo and Keonhee thought to themselves. The other three were just worried about him at this point. Seoho made his way to Hwanwoong and kneeled beside him, shaking his shoulder as it seemed that the latter was almost falling asleep, which wasn’t uncommon but not usually straight after practice. 

“Woong, come on. Let’s go home.” he gently said as the said man looked at him with dazed eyes. Hwanwoong nodded and with the help of Seoho was pulled up from his lying position straight to his feet. Thankfully Seoho didn’t immediately pull his hands away as the omega stumbled and fell into the beta’s arms.  
He didn’t want to admit it but when he stood up, the world around him tilted thus making his body unsure of it’s balance. He was thankful that Seoho was close by to catch him but he also knew the questions that were to follow. 

“Hwanwoong, are you okay?” Seoho didn’t hide his worry, the member who always seemed to never lose his footing almost kissed the floor if he wasn’t there to catch him. The other members who were retrieving their bags stopped their action to see Seoho supporting Hwanwoong in standing up. Their eyes now filled with worry but awaits what will unfold to decide their next course of action. 

If he were to be honest, Hwanwoong didn’t feel fine. He felt his body going suddenly cold and his head hurting quite a bit. Looking back at Seoho’s eyes and seeing worry made him swallow his discomfort and put his pale lips into a smile for the elder. 

“I just got dizzy standing up too quickly.” he assured the elder who didn’t let him go. Looking into the omega’s eyes to try and see the truth he was hiding. Before he could, however, Dongju called out to inform them that they’re bags were packed and Geonhak put his arms around Hwanwoong, worried he may feel dizzy again. 

Dongju, Geonhak and Hwanwoong made their way out of the dance room leaving behind the other three who continued to stare at Hwanwoong’s back. Keonhee made his way to the leader and asked in a fairly loud voice the question that has been bothering him since the beginning of the practice. 

“Hyung, have you noticed how strange Hwanwoong has been acting?” Youngjo looked at him in an inquisitive manner, encouraging him to elaborate his accusation. 

“He just seemed off.” He tried finding proper words to describe Hwanwoong’s behaviour and Seoho getting closer to better hear the two. “Like before we began practicing, he texted Mingi and was telling himself how he’ll just tell him after our performance,” Restating the previous scenario to the other two. “And! And! When I asked why he cried, he just brushed me off!” Offendedly, he looked at the other two in disbelief that his brother in entertainment didn't tell him his woes and hardships.

Youngjo crossed his arms and scratched his head as he tried to piece together Keonhee’s story to hopefully make a theory out of it. He looked at Seoho who was also stroking his chin and putting on his thinking face, trying to make sense of his sudden bout of dizziness.

“Speaking of which, he does seem more tired than usual.” Seoho mentioned. “He stopped more than usual today and he mentioned that he was dizzy when he stumbled just now.” 

Youngjo then recalled the moment when he touched the younger one’s shoulder. The sweetness within his scent, it could mean something. 

“Come to think of it… his scent does smell different.” he began.

“What do you mean?” Keonhee pried.

“There was a sweetness to it.”

“I thought his omega’s scent was supposed to be sweet?” Seoho asked confusingly. Being a beta means that they were not able to smell the scent of others, so he relied on the others to help figure out if one is an omega or alpha. 

“Yes, but this was different,” stressed Youngjo. “Their scents are always distinguishable, Hwanwoong always smelled like cherry blossoms mixed with Mingi’s musky scent. But this,” he sighed, trying his hardest to figure it out. “This scent it’s barely there but it’s there. I can’t put my finger on it but it’s as if it’s still trying to figure out their own scent.” he tried his best to explain to the other two.  
The betas sighed as well, grabbing their bags and handing Youngjo his. 

“Whatever it is, he is definitely hiding something.” Keonhee implies, following them out the door. “I just hope it isn’t anything serious.” 

Youngjo and Seoho nooded. The scent replaying in his mind, it irked him how he isn’t able to figure it out. He only hopes he uncover whatever it is before anyone gets hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! i hope you liked that! I tried my best and hopefully will continue to do so! leave a comment if you have any questions or just want to chat !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HaHA! I returned!  
> I will edit as I go but i realized that if I dont post a story, I proscrastinate further. So the help battler that, i’m going to post any story that has been written and mildly edit, then revisit it in a few bours to fix maybe a few grammar, speeling, punctuation and etc. Not the whole story but things that effect my writing.  
> Anyways! I hope enjoy and you stay safe!

The boys were exhausted when they filed into the house. All their muscles were aching and their whole body felt as though it needed a thorough cleaning after the intense dance practice. Long hours for practice was nothing new to them but to learn it in a span of 2 weeks was no easy task if one considers the pure psychological stress it causes to a person. Due to that, the boys were mostly tired from having that lingering thought of needing to be able to not only brush up on the already preexisting dance that they still needed to polish, but also learn the new routine that was far from easy. They all felt the strain in their muscles but all brushed it off as a need for a nice warm shower that they were all very eager to take. Everyone except Hwanwoong.

The pregnant man looked drained as he sat on the couch, limbs splayed on the couch while he kept his eyes close to enjoy the cool air from the AC. His whole body felt weaker than it usually does. He felt his energy almost non-existent and his head throbbing a steady beat behind his eyes. His hand brushed the hair off his face as he placed a hand on his abdomen in a regretful manner, almost as though he is non-verbally apologizing to the pea size fetus that resides within him. Looking down on his hand, he felt a small smile spreading on his face as he imagined how fun it will be to bring his child to dance practices and the joy they will bring to everyone. Even now they are already bringing so much joy for him just by coming to existence, he cannot wait to see the amount of happiness he will bring with him once he comes into the world. 

Letting out a content sigh, he leans further into the couch, both hands now on his stomach as closes his eyes once again. Unknown to him, Dongju ws observing the smaller man mumbling and stroking his stomach. It was a strange behaviour for the elder but it wasn’t something worrying. After a few seconds of watching the dancer on the couch, he felt a presence run pass him and to the only bathroom in the whole dorm. Realizing what just happened, he ran behind the figure but it was too late. Geonhak was already in the bathroom and the door was already locked. Unsatisfied, Dongju knocked on the closed door. 

“Yah! Hyung, I was supposed to be first to the bathroom!” he ranted.

“I know, I know! But I really needed to use the toilet. I promise I'll get out once I’m done.” Geonhak replied, he heard the younger huffing from where he was standing.

“Nevermind, just take a shower while you're already in there. I’ll get you a towel.” he heard the muffled reply and footsteps going away as he shouted back a thank you. 

Once he had finished showering, he made his way to finish his nightly routine. He took the towel that donju had got him, conveniently hanging on the doorknob and as he was tying the towel before he started his routine, something poking under the sink had caught his eye. It was pink and definitely a box from where Geonhak can see. He bent down to pick it up, thinking it was one of the members’ items that fell and planned to only place it back onto the sink. That was before he saw the label of the packaging and his eyes widen. 

An omegan pregnancy test was in his hands and he didn’t know how to process it. Obviously it had to be between one of them who bought it. He inspected it further and realized it was already opened, meaning whoever bought it has already used it . He looked into the trash can, wandering if the stick was inside it, but it wasn’t there. He looked at the box again, confused as to what to do. He decided that his best move was to report to Youngjo. If his hunch was right and one of their omega’s was pregnant, then they are bringing harm to them and the child by practicing so hard. Geonhak practically bolted out of the bathroom with the box in his hand. He was met with a surprised Seoho who took a step back from him. 

“Are you okay?” The beta asked the younger alpha.

“Do you know where Youngjo hyung is?” he asked. Seoho was starting to get intrigued as well.

“In his room, why?” he asked but was not met with a reply when Geonhak ran towards Youngjo’s room and burst through the door.

Youngjo, who didn’t want to dirty up his bed, was sitting on the edge while his mind travelled to Hwanwoong’s strange behaviour today. There was definitely something wrong with the younger but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He kept thinking back to the sweet unidentified scent that accompanied Hwanwoong’s scent. There was a reason for omega’s to have that slight scent change but he couldnt remember what it was. 

When Geonhak ran through the door, Youngjo would be lying if he said he wasn’t startled, but he quickly regained his footing when he saw the younger alpha’s worried expression. Standing from his bed and making his way towards him, he sees a box being held in his hand and knew that whatever had caused the younger wear this expression was related to the box. 

“What wrong?” he asked, calm and collected. Geonhak handed him the box, face still in the serious stare.

“I found it in the bathroom. It’s already been used, hyung.” he explained as he watch Youngjo’s expression being the same as his when he first saw the box. 

‘Of course.’ Youngjo thought to himself. He looks at Geonhak and sees Seoho coming into the room, probably following behind Geonhak. He showed Seoho the box, the beta raised an eyebrow, confused as to the silent message the other was trying to convey.

“I know what's wrong with Hwanwoong.” he said, almost shoving the box to Seoho as he made his way to where Hwanwoong was. 

He sees the younger had already fallen asleep on the couch, his exhausted body leaning into the couch and his head was turned in what looks like an uncomfortable position. Looking at how exhausted and pale the younger is, he couldn’t help but to feel as though he has failed as a pack leader. But more than that, he felt his biggest failure was to not be a strong enough foundation for the said omega to come and confide with him about his condition. He knew from the news, the mortality rate for male omega pregnancy was high. If anything were to happen to Hwanwoong, he doesn’t know if he could forgive himself regardless if he had told Youngjo about it or not. He was sure to better improve himself as a leader so that his members will find it easier to approach him of whatever matter. He is their leader and his father always told him that to be a good leader, he must be ready to listen and support in whatever the pack need to be supported with. 

Taking a deep breath in order to calm his thoughts, he kneeled in front of the sleeping dancer and lightly placed his hands onto his knee in a gentle attempt to wake him. Seeing as the younger was still dead asleep, he rubbed the knee with his thumb and softly called his name only to get a hum from the tired boy. Smiling with the usual antics of the omega when being woken up. He looks up from the Hwanwoong when he hears soft footsteps to see all his members gathered with Dongju still drying his hair. When his eyes met Seoho’s, the beta nodded and gave an encouraging smile. 

With the assurance, he shook Hwanwoong’s shoulder as gently as he could and called his name a bit louder than he did before. This seems to work as Hwanwoong opens his eyes and fights to keep them open when he sees his leader. Letting out a yawn he held onto the Alpha’s elbow and gave a smile, thinking he must’ve woke him up because it was his time to shower.  
The smile slowly falters however when he sees the older’s almost melancholic smile. It confused him even further when the older took both his hands and Seoho appeared at his side. Finally realizing that all of them were there, Keonhee and Dongju looked just as confused as he was. 

“Hwanwoong.” He turned his head towards Youngjo when he heard the older calling his name. His eyebrows were brought together in a scared confusion. ‘had something happened?’ Was what ran through his head as the others continue to keep quite. 

“Hwanwoong-ah, is there anything you need to tell us?” Youngjo asked, not breaking eye contact with Hwanwoon’s but it held no spite nor malice within them. Hwanwoong shook his head. “Woongie Aegi, please. You don’t have to hide it anymore.” Seoho joined, his hand squeeze the younger arm lightly as the lightbulb in Hwanwoong perked up when he see that both their hands were close to his stomach, their fingers basically stroking his stomach. This caused Hwanwoong to pale. They couldn’t have known. He was sure he was careful enough to hide it, the pregnancy test was even still in his bag. Thinking back, he must’ve forgotten to make sure the test really went into the bin.

He gulped, he hopes his intuition is wrong. “I don’t know what you're talking about hyung?” he pretends to continue being confused as he let out an awkward laugh, he was never one to be able to act when he was nervous. Seoho sat next to him and placed a box onto his lap.

“Hwanwoong, we know.” The beta's voice was soothing as usual but it didn’t change the fact that Hwanwoong was finally caught. He was hoping to have at least until the performance was over but it seems that lady luck has left his side. 

“Hwanwoong,” Youngjo sees the younger’s eyes already building up tears, “Hwanwoong, we aren’t mad.” he tries assuring the omega. One hand cupping his cheeks, wiping his eyes. The omega was now sobbing, hands brought to his face. 

“I didn’t want to disappoint you.” The muffled cry of Hwanwoong urged the remaining members to come closer, all offering their soothing familiar scent to the distressed man. 

“I know baby,” Youngjo pulled him to a hug. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice sooner.” He rubbed Hwanwoong’s back and before long other hands joined to calm him down. 

‘Ah…’ Hwanwoong thought. ‘This must be what a family really is.’ he continued to sob into Youngjo’s shoulder, the others not pushing him to open up, rather they allowed him to cry until he himself was ready to tell them what was wrong. No matter how long they had to continue rubbing his back and having wet shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled so muhc because I forgot how much difference in age was Ravn and Leedo!!! I kept on debating whether or not Leedo calls Ravn and Seoho Hyung, Could someone help me out? 
> 
> Does Leedo call the two elder member Hyung or just Youngjo? Comment below please~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: 
> 
> Yay, finally she has updated! haha, i'm sorry for the delay, i was having serious contemplation on how to progress the story and I thought 'I have written 3 chapters and have yet to bring in Mingi.' so i just worked around that.  
> i also have been going through some stuff with my family and the Black Lives Matter movement. being an International relations student, i must immerse myself in the issues more in depth because we discuss this matters in our online classes so i just lost myself in that for a while. also my family is going through some rough patch but it'll be okay.  
> Sure, i'mm feeling a bit overwhelmed and my emotions are considered everywhere but i have regrouped and calmed myself. i hope that when you feel as I did too, you too will take a moment and regroup yourself as to find your footing once again. kisses xxx

Hwanwoong laid on the practice room floor, chest heaving from the practice he stubbornly refused to skip. He needed to get everything right, he couldn’t miss even a day for the few hours of practice that would make a difference in the outcome of the dance and more importantly, the safety of his baby. The rest of the Oneus members has tried endlessly to get him to only sing while he sits and the rest dance but Hwanwoong argued with not only them but with their CEO, who they had met to discuss the issue to better accommodate the pregnant omega. Though Mr Kim, the company’s CEO was adamant on letting Hwanwoong do as little work as possible, no one has the will to resist the commitment and determination that the little omega had especially when he pulled his puppy dog eyes. He also was a businessman thus he knew that the questions that would arise with the lack of dancing from the omega. 

Thus this is how they got to where they are now, the member looking at Hwanwoong’s exhausted form lying on the floor. Seoho took out a bottle of apple juice, foreseeing a scene like this happening to his friend. Sitting down beside Hwanwoong’s head, he opened the bottle and helped the omega sit up to drink the sugary drink. 

“Hwanwoong, if you can’t do it then don’t. Mr Kim already told us it would be fine if you wanted to sit and sang. We can work around it.” the beta tried to convince him once more. He knew it was nothing but recycled please from the other members but it was the only thing he had. That and Mingi. 

“I’m fine,” Hwanwoong replied weakly, the energy in his body seemed to be draining faster than usual. He wondered if it was because of the baby or because of his body changing. Whatever it is, he brushed it to the side. Once this was done, he would focus his whole existence to the baby and toe Mingi, it’s only at this current moment that he has decided to commit himself to his passion and career. 

Taking the drink that was offered by Seoho, he was about to take a sip when the scent of artificial fruit invaded his senses. He doubled over, hand over his mouth as he gagged from the invasive scent. Quickly the members were almost running to his side but Hwanwoong was already going into the bathroom that was conveniently located beside their practice room. He bent over the toilet bowl and proceeded to retch the little breakfast he managed to eat. 

Conveniently, a few moments after he ran into the bathroom, a few members of Ateez came into the very same practice room where the rest of the Oneus members were left in shock. Among them were Hongjoong, Wooyoung, San and Mingi. The young Alpha of the group wanted to surprise his mate with the visit while the others decided to tag along to meet with the other members. Once they entered, however, Mingi who was smiling widely in expectation to see his lover dancing, was confused with the absence of the smallest male rather he saw the Oneus members heaving a sigh of relief before meeting their brother group. Seoho and Dongju however made it pass them after giving a respectful bow and quickly running towards the direction of the bathroom. 

Hongjoong gave Youngjo a firm handshake however he was still confused as the almost distraught behaviour of the members. Youngjo pulled Hongjoong aside, furthering him away from his pack’s ear to have an alpha to alpha talk. San and Wooyoung made their way to the remaining members while Mingi scratched the back of his head in confusion. Hwanwoong’s scent was definitely here but for some reason, it didn’t smell like his scent. Maybe his heat? He wondered. After much debate of whether to disturb the alphas talking, he finally decided to follow his gut instinct and approach the leaders. Youngjo was telling something in a hushed tone while Hongjoong’s features were now decorated with shock. His eyebrow drew together but his eyes were wide open and his mouth slightly ajar. This must be something important, was the thought that ran in Mingi’s head. He approaches the leaders now in quick steps but staying as respectful as possible. 

‘He hasn’t even visited the doctors yet he still forces himself to dance.” Youngjo whispered to the fellow alpha. Mingi was now getting worried, was Hwanwoong hiding an injury? Was he hurt? These questions weighed heavily in his mind, further encouraging him to disrupt the discussion the two alphas were having. 

When he held onto their shoulders, face sending a silent worry question to them, the two leaders’ eyes seemed to have doubled their size. 

“What's wrong? Is it Hwanwoong? Is he hurt?” He was getting anxious, he knew he was a very gut-following alpha but this time, his gut was basically screaming at him that something is wrong with his Omega. Youngjo and Hongjoong shared a look with each other, both unsure of what they should do next.

As the saying ‘saved by the bell goes’, both Youngjo and Hongjoong was basically saved by the remaining three members of Oneus entering the room, Seoho and Dongju supporting Hwanwoong who looked almost deathly pale. His eyes were glistening and his nose red from wiping the snot away, he looked almost dazed as he held onto his stomach. The gut that was screaming at Mingi that something was wrong with Hwanwoong was basically going manic now. It tugged Mingi into a run to be next to his Omega as fast as possible, taking over Seoho and Dongju’s position. He basically carried the smaller male but the other too dazed to realize he was being lifted. 

Telling his members to grab the yoga mat and pillow conveniently piled at the corner, he laid the omega there as soon it was set out. Wiping the sweat from Hwanwoong’s forehead as he slowly seemed to get his senses back, he finally realized Hwanwoong’s slightly different scent. He brought himself closer to Hwanwoong’s space and took a deep sniff, and Hwanwoong’s scent was obviously there but sweeter. Then, he remembered a very familiar scent like this, his aunt. When she was visiting his family while she was pregnant she had the same distinct scent as his mate is having now but it takes months for this kind of scent to be fully developed which would mean that if he were what Mingi thinks he is, then why wouldn’t he tell him about it? They are mates, did Hwanwoong just find out or did he know way longer but felt as though he didnt need to tell him? All these questions were soon to be answered when he saw Hwanwoong’s eyes finally seem to clear and look right at him.

“Hyung, are you pregnant?” Mingi blurted out, the words as usual didn’t manage to be properly processed before it came out. 

Hwanwoong’s eyes widened, his body felt as though cold water splashed over his body when he heard that. He knows it was wrong, he knows that as mates they shouldn’t keep things such as this from him but he still felt as though he was caught in the headlights. It was either he tells him now, or he continues to hide it away most probably involving him running away from the alpha.

But he loves him. He love this gentle giant, the way he glows on stage and after sex, the way he strokes Hwanwoong’s hair while they cuddle on their day off and especially when he plays with kids and talks about having them with Hwanwoong. Maybe, at this moment, Hwanwoong can believe that Mingi might not leave him. Maybe it was okay to fall for what his vision of the future with Mingi might be. 

Laying a hand on his stomach.

Taking a deep breath.

Hwanwoong holds Mingi’s hand that lays on his shoulder before he says the words he has been dying to tell Mingi. 

“Yes Mingi. I’m pregnant.”


	5. Chapter 5

The silence in the room was deafening as Hwanwoong continued to look at his alpha. The members of both groups stood behind Mingi. San and Wooyoung had both their mouth and eyes wide opened, shocked to hear the news. The rest just held their breath, Ravn and Hongjoong not breaking eye contact from Mingi’s back while the rest of the Oneus members were fighting the urge to bite their nails. It seems as though time had slowed down and the air in the room was filled with so much tension with Mingi’s silence. 

San and Wooyoung made their way to their leader, holding his shoulder with eyes filled with so many questions but isn’t sure which or if they could start asking. It was no secret how close they were with Mingi, being in the same 99z group as they liked to call themselves, so to have the loud and almost instinctive Mingi quiet and unresponsive to the life-changing news made them feel agitated, they didn’t want to begin imagining what Hwanwoong was starting to feel. 

The shortest omega didn’t know what was going through Mingi’s mind. He didn’t know if it was positive or something that will rip his heart into shreds. He keeps trying to convince himself that Mingi wasn’t that kind of alpha, he loved him and the child. He was respectful and unlike any other alphas he has ever met but his omega was anxious with the thoughts of raising a child alone. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes, the hormones getting the best of him again. This marks the second time he has cried in this week and if omega was right, there will most definitely be more days added to the list. 

Sensing the distress from his omega’s scent, Mingi broke out of his trance. The words kept running in his head like a broken record, yet one of which he didn’t mind. He blinked and looked at Hwanwoong for a few more seconds before saying the first thing that came into his slow reacting mind. 

“Pregnant as in baby pregnant?” a whack at the back of the head by San fully broke him out of his trance, finally addressing the fact that Hwanwoong was crying. 

“Oh! No, no, no hyung. Don’t cry. Whats wrong?” most probably his senses weren’t all back but the second whack by Wooyoung brought it all back again. Rubbing his sore head, he turned to see his violent members. 

“Yah! What the hell was that for?!” He asked, angered but mostly in pain. They most definitely could hit. 

“For being stupid, stupid!” Wooyoung retaliated. 

“Who you calling stupid, short ass?!” Mingi replied, causing Wooyoung to go on the offence again if it weren’t for Hongjoong holding the back of his collar and San’s as well, just as a precaution. The two almost seemed as they shared a single brain cell and the Ateez members like to conclude it was because they hit their head when they first realize they were mates. 

“I swear, the three of you better cut it out!” The alpha said, prompting Wooyoung to stop his struggles but not the deadly glare he keeps giving Mingi, who was now holding onto Hwanwoong’s shoulder but still returned the glare with his. 

Hongjoong sighed and dragged the two as he invited the other Oneus members to join them downstairs, saying that it was a matter that is best discussed between the two. The rest follows and Keonhee tries to lighten the mood by keeping good to his promise and offered to buy the cotton candy downstairs. A cheer from San was heard before the door to the practice room closed.

Mingi finally tore his eyes away from the door and turned to see his mate, chuckling and wiping away his tears. The alpha’s hands took over his in wiping the tears and replaced them with kisses in hopes to bring some ease to the omega. 

Hwanwoong looked into Mingi’s eyes, unsure as to where to begin again but Mingi already knowing this gave him a smile. 

“Can you repeat what you told me hyung?” he asked with the most gentle voice in his deep tone, never breaking his dark brown eyes from Hwanwoong’s in hopes that the omega may find that he isn’t upset with the news. 

Hwanwoong continued to stare before he returned the smile with his small, trembling one, “I’m pregnant, Mingi. We’re going to have a baby.” He said as a wet laugh escaped him as he wraps his arms around the alpha. Breathing in the scent of his mate while Mingi did the same, however, now he was also inhaling the sweet smell of their child. He let out a laugh as well before tears fell from his eyes as he tried suppressing a sob. Hwanwoong pulled away, worried that the alpha had second thoughts but smiled when he heard the crying alpha with his head looking down utter words he never knew could sound so beautiful.

“We’re going to be parents, hyung. You’re carrying our baby.” He rose his head, his face wet with tears because he paid no mind to wipe them away. He was filled with joy right now. How could he not be?

Hwanwoong giggled and continued to hug the emotional man, feeling at peace with him knowing. The thoughts that he had yesterday of not wanting to reveal it until after the performance was overrun by the happiness he had now. A few more seconds of embracing each other past before Mingi pushed, with precautions, Hwanwoong away and had his eyebrows furrowed. Remembering that his scent wasn’t supposed to develop now so it could only mean that the omega either kept it a secret or he never knew, but that couldn’t be since he was the one who announced it. He thought it would be better to confront it now than wait any longer, there is no point in building doubt about each other in the future.

“Hyung, your scent, the baby’s more specifically. It isn’t supposed to develop until at least 4 months. Were you- were you hiding this pregnancy from me?” he was hurt to say it, but he needed to. He will not let the gnawing doubt ruined his future. Hwanwoong sucked in his breath and looked away. What Mingi said was half the truth and he didn’t know if he should address it.   
Getting impatient, Mingi held onto Hwanwoong to face his body towards him. “Baby, did you plan on hiding it from me?” hearing the hurt was difficult for Hwanwoong, and since they are to spend what he hopes will be the rest of their lives together, he needed to tell him. 

“I just found out yesterday. I was planning on telling you after our MAMA performance, I promise.” He quickly added, looking into Mingi’s eyes with as much honesty as one can show.   
“After MAMA?” Mingi was almost left speechless. “Hyung, that’s two weeks from now! And your in no state to perform!” He raised his voice slightly, his protective instinct getting the best of him. Hwanwoong trembled a bit at the tone, quickly bringing Mingi back to his gentle self. 

“I-I know but, I didn’t want to bring the group down. “ He began, tears once again building up. “There were already rumours of me and Dongju being nothing but dead weight and I couldn’t let them keep thinking that. What if they go for him next?” Hwanwoong said through the tears. 

“Hyung, tell me the truth. Mother and father has some role in this too.” Mingi brought up, holding Hwanwoong’s face in his hands. “I know you want to prove everyone wrong, to get them to look up to you and Dongju but baby, you’re pregnant.”

“Are you saying I’m not capable?” Hwanwoong added sadly. 

“I’m saying, that the baby is fragile. Their mother is strong, no doubt but they aren’t fully developed to have your strength yet.” Hwanwoong contemplated. “Plus, they take your enrgy too. Your pale now and I worry that you haven’t even gone to the doctors yet.” Biting his lips, he looks up at Mingi. 

“But Mingi, please. This performance is important to all of us. Our choreographer needs this as well. This might be his chance to finally get on top!” Hwanwoong was stubborn and Mingi always lost to him, but he wasn’t about to back down. But as he tries to open his mouth to speak, Hwanwoong added more before he could.

“After that I promise! I’ll rest and do whatever I’m told! No arguing!” He perks up, now almost completely on Mingi’s lap with determination in his eyes. It was the hormones, he told himself.   
Mingi stared back at him, having a silent stare down with neither ready to back down. After a few more seconds, Mingi sighed and held onto Hwanwoong’s waist, “We are going to the doctors and we are going to ask his opinion, understood? If he says it’s fine, I won’t say no,” Hwanwoong instantly smiled, “But if he says no, you are not allowed to argue.” Hwanwoong slumped a bit with a pout, eventually though he agreed and pecked Mingi’s lips, feeling as though it was fair. 

Standing up, Mingi stretched himself first before offering his hand to Hwanwoong who still sat on the yoga mat. Taking his hand, Hwanwoong rose up a bit too fast again, feeling dizzy and almost stumbling backwards of it weren’t for Mingi capturing him with a worried ‘i told you so’ expression which Hwanwoong wiggled his finger in front of. He blinked his eyes and swallowed the bile, using Mingi as a support pole. 

“You said, doctor so let us go and see what he has to say.” stumbling once more as he tried to take a step after finishing talking. Mingi instead sighing with defeat, carrying him to retrieve his items. 

“I’m just hoping everything is fine.” The alpha opens up sincerely, making Hwanwoong smile with the immense warmth in his chest at the statement. Nuzzling his head into the other’s nape to ease both their tensions as they walk out the door and towards the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i sort of cringed doing th 99z cheer but i feel like that would be their response towards that kind of news.
> 
> Also i devided that I will just make Youngjo as maybe a pack leader

Mingi smiled as he watched his omega napping on the padded mat within Ateez’s practice room. Fiddling with Hwanwoong’s hair as he continues to steadily breathe as he gets back his much-needed sleep. The trip to the doctors was one that will never leave his memory, the pure joy he felt when they did the ultrasound just filled him up with euphoria. The way the omega’s eyes fixed onto the screen as tears filled his eyes was nothing short of memorable. If he could have taken that moment and put it in a capsule for their future self, he would have done it the moment Hwanwoong mentioned he was pregnant. 

The alpha’s train of thoughts was interrupted by his members bursting into the room followed by the Oneus members loosely behind Ateez, jolting Hwanwoong as well. Still exhausted and sleep-deprived, it didn’t take much for Mingi to lull him back to sleep. With a gentle stroke of his head and calming shushes, the omega was out like a light. The Ateez members almost held their breath when Mingi glared at them after putting Hwanwoong back to sleep, save for Hongjoong who smiled at the other alpha. Mingi jumped to his feet as he made eye contact with Hongjoong, eyes filled with curiosity. Hongjoong shook his head, knowing that the younger wants to know if the news has been shared with the others. Having his answer, Mingi wore a dopey grin as he rummaged through his pocket for his wallet. He had permission from Hwanwoong to tell them while he slept so Mingi wanted to waste no time in doing so. 

After taking out his wallet, he looked at each of his members. His imagination plays as he tries and figures out how their reactions will be once he shows them. After taking out the said picture, he put his wallet back and took a deep breath. 

“Guys, I’m glad to have shared this journey with you. So far we have been 8 and it has brought me so much joy through the tears, laughs, sweat and reduction of brain cells.” With a disapproving sound from Wooyoung, Hwanwoong woke up once again making Wooyoung stare and shut his mouth with his hands. Mingi turned back and saw his omega sitting up, the fleece blanket pooling on his lap. 

“Baby, go back to sleep.” Mingi urged, kneeling beside Hwanwoong who shook his head to decline the offer. “I might as well wait till you finish telling them. I reckon there’s gonna be more reactions as loud as that.” The omega proceeded to stand and as his alpha stood as well, he leaned onto the tall figure. Mingi snaked an arm around the omega’s waist and handed him the photo before looking back at his members with the same dopey smile.

“As I was saying, it has been an honour to have been a part of your eight but-” Mingi was cut off when he heard a gasp from Yunho. Thinking he figured it out, the alpha nodded and was about to continue.

“Yup, that’s right we-”

“Are you breaking up?!”

“What? No.” Mingi pulled a face of disbelief when he heard what Yunho said. 

“Starting a duet together?” Yeosang added receiving a realization sound from Yunho. 

“No!” Mingi said. 

“You both have found a new meaning of life thus you wish to pursue that goal. Meaning that you both want to let go of the existing attachment that holds you from getting closer but due to emotions you found it hard to do so. Now that you have found an old wanderer that has gone through the same situation as you, you found the courage to let go and pursue that dream with the old wanderer reassuring you that we will support and love the both of you still?” Jongho said under one breath as he kept his stoic face. The rest looked at him with furrowed brows and speechless confusion, the youngest only shrugging his shoulder. 

“Why don't we listen to what they have to say?” Seonghwa said, as they all slowly looked away from Jongho. 

“Thank you.” Mingi said, pulling Hwanwoong closer as they shared a tender moment with each other. “As we were saying. I was happy to be a part of the eight with you guys but..” Mingi urged Hwanwoong to show the picture towards the members. It was a black and white picture with two bean size things in the middle. The couple and the other three Ateez members, as well as the rest of the Oneus members, held their breath as the rest squinted their eyes and tilted their heads at the photo. 

“So… what is it?” Yunho asked, eyes not breaking from the picture as he tried to figure out what it was. 

“Well, I was gonna ask if you would mind accepting another two members?” Mingi asked, his smile growing bigger now. From the back, Dongju gasped and cheered, hugging Leedo as the rest as the Oneus members were laughing and cheering and wooing. Hongjoong was holding Seonghwa who had his mouth wide open. After realizing what was going on, the members rushed to the couple and hugged them, being extra careful as they embraced Hwanwoong. 

“Mingi is gonna be a dad!” Wooyoung shouted out of joy for his close friend. “WE THE 99Z ARE THE COOLEST!” was belted out loudly by Yunho and greeted by the rest of the 99z “GEDDIT GEDDIT DRRA” the leader of Ateez sighed as the Oneus members laughed at the antics. 

Hwanwoong felt a sense of happiness at this reaction. All the support and happiness that he feels from the two groups was one which has managed to fill the missing part of his life that he never knew needed to be filled. As the groups let them go, Mingi continued to hold onto the Omega and looked into his eyes with the love Hwanwoong grew familiar with these past few years. Standing on his tiptoes, the omega gave his alpha a peck on the lips, content with the pace his life is going at. 

“That one less thing to worry about. Now to figure out how to tell them you won’t be dancing.” Mingi said with Hwanwoong rolling his eyes as he knew it was just a tactic by the alpha to remind him of the doctor’s orders.

“Might as well kill two birds with one stone.” Hwanwoong sighed, regrettably just wanting to get that news over with.


	7. Chapter 7

Hwanwoong sat in the living room, a blanket draped over him for extra warmth by Mingi’s mother who was peeling tangerines besides Hwanwoong for him to munch on as they watched the MAMA live broadcast. His members and management didn’t want to leave him alone but not as much as his alpha, yet both parties understood that all hands had to be on deck for the biggest award show of the year which meant he would be left alone in the dorm. Mingi was close to skipping the show to keep Hwanwoong company, that earned him a slap in the biceps by Hwanwoong when he tried to dominate Hongjoong in allowing him to do so. In the end, the alpha ended up confiding to his brother that was overheard by their mother, who snatched the phone away and excitedly told Mingi to send Hwanwoong over during the weekend the MAMA is taking place. 

Hence, Hwanwoong ended up in the hospitality of the Song’s, feeling small but comfortable in the massage chair that Mingi’s parents insisted he sat on with the gentlest massage setting set on. They didn’t lavish themselves in wealth but had all the necessities to survive and extra comfort for them. It made the house feel homey, an unfamiliar feeling for Hwanwoong seeing as his parents valued more materialistic aspects by showing off their wealth to all their friends, disregarding their son who was deemed as a disappointment. That thought made Hwanwoong remember that it led him to where he was now, to the happiness he was feeling now. 

“Hwanwoong-ah, have a tangerine. It’ll help with your nausea, you poor thing.” Mingi’s mother handed him a peeled tangerine, a warm smile on her face and adoration glistening her eyes. When Mingi and Hwanwoong took a picture with the ultrasound and sent it to Mingi’s family group, the instant reaction from his parents was to call Mingi with his mother crying from happiness but also giving an earful to Mingi on getting their own house for the children. Ever since then, his mother has been spoiling the omega every chance she got. 

She was beta herself as well as Mingi’s brother, making Mingi and his father the alpha of their family. That didn’t stop the maternal instincts and empathy for the omega to stop. She called Hwanwoong as much as possible but not to the point of annoyance. To top it all off, she even sent a few foods that is beneficial for a pregnant omega, especially when they told her the doctor diagnosed Hwanwoong to be suffering from the early sign of preeclampsia due to not only carrying multiples but also that this was his first pregnancy. The risk of anything going wrong higher than usual pregnancies. He was also sick more often and needed more rest than most, the reason as to why he isn’t at the award show.

Hwanwoong took the slice with a smile and enjoys the sweet citrus taste in his mouth, overtaking the nauseating feeling in his mouth. Mingi’s mother smiled as she watches the omega eating the tangerine, taking his hands and sandwiching it between her own. The family continues to watch the broadcasting in peace showing their pride and excitement when they saw both Oneus and Ateez taking over the stage. Hwanwoong enjoying his group’s elegant performance and blush when Mingi winked when the camera zoomed on him, remembering that the alpha would do so. Mingi’s brother teasing the omega as his ears turned red.

A few performances later and the Emcees were ready to announce the winners for the best album awards, panning onto Ateez and another group that released their album that year. Breaths were being held as Hwanwoong placed his tea down and held Mingi’s mother’s hands with both of his. Mingi’s father and brother on the edge of their seat as they glued their eyes on the screen. The scream that was released by everyone when Ateez was announced as the winner was deafening. Mingi’s mother jumping up and hugging the omega who was crying from happiness, his emotions fragile from the pregnancy. The other men in the room pumped their fist in the air and cheered for the group as they made their way to the microphone. 

Hongjong took the mic form the emcees with his seven brothers standing behind him, face decorated with a huge grin and shiny eyes from tears. Hwanwoong couldn’t take his eyes off of his alpha as Hongjong passed the mic to Seonghwa who continued to thank everyone who has made their success come true. Seonghwa then gave the mic to Mingi, who came forward speechless at first but not a moment without a smile. 

“Um, I would like to thank Atiny for giving us this award, our PD-nim, friends, families, stylist, choreographers and staff members of KQ. I would like to especially say thank you to the most beautiful and patient omega I know, Hwanwoong,” The screams filled the audio, fans of both the couple urging the alpha to speak his thoughts, “We’ve been a lot together, yet you and I are still standing side by side. I know your at him watching this at home with mom, dad and hyung, so I want to remind you how much of a blessing you are and how much I love you. Thank you so much for giving me an even better award than this, I look forward to meet our baby soon.” Mingi smiled with tears in his eyes as the fans’ screams become deafening at the alpha’s announcement. 

Hwanwoong was fully bawling at the heart touching speech given by Mingi. He knew of the alpha’s plans to announce the pregnancy, having two weeks to bask in their news together. He never expected a full thank you speech from him. Mingi’s mother hugging the omega, wiping her own tears from how proud she was at the man Mingi became. She pulled Hwanwoong’s face away from her to wipe his tears, seeing him smile as he held onto her hands. 

“Thank you, Yeo Hwanwoong.” She tenderly stroked his face, “You have made my son so happy, i can’t thank you enough for that.” she pulled him back to a hug, stroking the back of his head in a motherly hug. 

Hwanwoong held onto her, not wanting to lose the maternal love he yearned for. Mingi’s mother was thanking him for bringing Mingi happiness, he wanted to thank her for having a son that has given him the ultimate happiness he has ever felt. 

“Let’s go get the surprise party-ready, okay?” She said, pulling the omega to the kitchen,


	8. Chapter 8

“Mingi, these were too much.” Hwanwoong implied the number of shopping bags at the back seat from their shopping trip. It was supposed to be a quick trip to get pants for Hwanwoong as he had outgrown most of his jeans and slacks, but the array of maternity clothes had Mingi go wide-eyed with the want to see his mate in as may maternity clothing as possible. It took Hwanwoong a lot of convincing to stop Mingi from buying the whole store. Even then, they still managed to obtain quite a number of clothing. He had now not only bought a few maternity pants and short, but also a set of pyjamas and other tops that the alpha had managed to make up excuses for the need of them. 

“Listen, baby, you’re going to get bigger and your sweaters aren’t going to fit anymore. Plus, You can’t show up on set wearing my t-shirt. Unless-”

“I’m not taking back what I said.” Hwanwoong quickly cut the younger man off. He had come to a consensus with his management pertaining to his involvement in the entertainment industry during his pregnancy duration. He would appear on talk shows and selected variety shows, nothing more. It was better than staying home doing nothing, was what went through his mind. Mingi, however, along with the other members of both Ateez and Oneus, thought that the Omega should definitely take the opportunity to rest. Oneus discussed about how they could just take a hiatus for Hwanwoong’s pregnancy but the oldest omega refused, stating he wouldn’t allow them to withhold activity just for him. Much to their dismay, it wasn’t their call to make, thus the reason why Hwanwoong agreed to only appear for those selected shows.

“I know,” Mingi replied, holding onto the omega’s hand as his other hand steered the car. He couldn’t lie, he loved the spark of determination that burns in his small body, but he wishes he could do more than just support the mother of his children. Hwanwoong has been looking more tired and easily sick these days, sleeping more in the day and staying up in the bathroom all night. It had taken a toll on both of them but more so the pregnant partner. Mingi knew how Hwanwoong wouldn’t wake him up at night as he heaves at the toilet bowl, and he hated how much of a heavy sleeper he was. Sometimes, the only thing that would wake him up at night to assist his partner was hearing the other crying on the bathroom floor, making him bolt in almost an instant to comfort him. 

Mingi’s parents were supportive, they allowed them to stay with them until they got a house and his mom had helped made Hwanwoong feel as comfortable as she possibly can. He would catch her making some sort of herbal soup for Hwanwoong’s morning sickness or rubbed his feet when lays on the living room couch. He remembered how his mom took Hwanwoong’s feet onto her lap the first time. The omega was too drained out but still managed to try and sit properly, only to have his feet lightly slapped by his mother. His father, on the other hand, would entertain Hwanwoong with storied of Mingi’s childhood and his bachelor days until the omega fell asleep hearing the gentle deep voice that resembles much of Mingi’s.

“There. According to Seonghwa’s location, that should be the place.” Hwanwoong pointed at a barbeque shop by the road. Mingi spread his lips, concentrating on finding a parking spot that wasn’t too far for Hwanwoong to walk. The omega rubbed his forming bump, a habit he seems to be doing more often now that the 5 months old belly was starting to be a bit more noticeable. Once they had parked their car and made their way to the restaurant, they were ushered by the server to a private room where they can hear laughter bursting from the outside. 

The first to greet them was Xion. The youngest omega of Oneus had jumped opened the sliding door with a huge smile before engulfing the smaller man into a hug. He did miss Hwanwoong, being the two omegas in the group, they had always looked out for each other and formed a close bond. Having the omega absent for their performance was definitely new to the maknae and something he was not a fan of. 

“Hyung! I missed you.” He squeezed, earning a tap from the smaller omega. “I missed you too Dongju, but I really need to breathe.” Letting go, the trio made their way to the table, where cheers and greetings were thrown to them by the cheerful members. 

“There’s the mom and dad!” San shouted, standing to receive a hug from Mingi. “The kids aren’t here yet and you’re already coming over late.” The joke was met with a smile from the couple, happy to see San still being his enthusiastic self. After greeting were given and hugs were hugged, Hwanwoong sat between Seonghwa and Ravn while Mingi sat the opposite of him in between Keonhee and Leedo. 

“Hwanwoong, I ordered you some Sweet potatoes. I heard it’s good for pregnancy.” Seonghwa informed, stating the benefits he had read before Ravn grabbed his hand to gain his attention. “I also ordered you Japgokbap and seaweed. My mom said that a go-to food during pregnancies too.” 

“I read that too somewhere, I heard that Kimchi isn’t good for the baby.” Seonghwa engaged Ravn. 

“I did too but it turns out…” The conversation continued ith Hwanwoong in the middle, looking like a child watching his parents. Jongho noticed how quite the omega was and tried to start a conversation with him. 

“Hwanwoong hyung, how have you been feeling lately?” Hwanwoong’s eyes darted to the youngest. 

“I’ve been good. Doctor said everything should be going smoothly.” He explained, withholding the fact of his medical condition, seeing it unfitting to share since it isn’t that major. The conversation went on with updates on life, teasing of each other and story tellings until the food arrived and they had all started eating. 

Towards the end of the meal, Mingi stood up and cleared his throat. He had a wide smile on his face as he scanned the table, seeing everyone’s eyes on him and most importantly Hwanwoongs eyes on him. He tugged his shirt in what one would assumed to be a dignified manner and placed one hand behind his back. 

“I would like everyone’s attention.” He began. 

“You had it when you stood up, now what is it?!” Yunho shouted from the end of the table, earning a glare from Mingi who quickly composed himself. 

“As I was saying. All of you are aware that Hwanwoong and I are expecting”

“No shit Sherlock!” Wooyoung intervened. 

“Yah!” Mingi bursted, the other quickly hid his giggle in San’s shoulder. 

“Now! I would like to continue by saying that, Hwanwoong and I are going to start a family and i could never be more grateful that it is him I’m starting it with.” The woos from everyone made Hwanwoong blush as he looked down to hide his smile. Seoho smiling fondly at the boy he used to trained with, now look at him.

“And, I feel like it would be fitting to do this in front of all of you since, you are family.” Mingi made his way around to stand beside Hwanwoong, grabbing his hand and enveloping it between his. Hongjoong smiled at the man that he had become. From a scrawny kid to a full grown gentleman. 

Mingi kneeled to the ground beside the omega, earning a few gasp from everyone inclusing Hwanwoong. He pulled out a velvet box. 

“Yeo Hwanwoong. You have made me the happiest alpha alive. I can’t ever repay you but I promise to fill your whole life and even the afterlife with nothing but smiles and love.” Hwanwoong had tears in his eyes as Yeosang and Keonhee had their phones out, recording the momentus occasion. “So I have to ask,” Mingi opened the box, revealing a silver ring nestled in between the soft cushion. 

“Will you marry me?”


	9. Chapter 9

Hwnwoong admired the ring that was on his ring finger, amazed by how the band of silver and diamonds made him realize how incomplete his hand was before this. He was lying in the newly furnished living room of his and Mingi’s apartment. It was a comfortable space with three bedrooms and large living space. The kitchen was well equipped with all the necessary appliances that a growing family needs. It wasn’t hard to decide on this particular house, with the facilities being top-notch and most importantly, security being enforced as much as possible. It was easy to say that Mingi didn’t waste any time to purchase the house.

It hasn’t been more than a week that they started living in it, not a moment too lose as Hwanwoong was now seven months into his pregnancy. He now could not fit into any of his old clothes as they were uncomfortably tight or he couldn’t fit into it at all. He opted to use the clothes that they first bought as well as some of mingi old oversized t-shirts that were lying around in his closet, well now their closet. Hence, why he was now in a lazy chair with only his fiancee’s shirt and pregnancy lounge shorts that he ordered online. He lovingly stroked his bump while admiring the sparkling ring that dressed his hand which was laid on top of his bump. It was very picturesque, something that 2010’s Tumblr would jump on to edit whatever quote about goals or something like that. 

Not able to resist the urge, he took a picture of his bottom half, crossing his feet to make it more classy for the internet. He has taken a habit of posting more of his life to ‘feed’ his fans on their development. It started with their engagement announcement that broke the internet with the amount of love and retweets that their fans managed. After that, there was a press conference to address the situation which needed the pair to attend which they gladly did wth the brightest smile anyone has ever seen. The questions were respectful but there were still those who were trying to get more than was just their engagement or baby. A news article tried to degrade Hwanwoong’s choice of continuing his schedule instead of stopping to care for his alpha and babied. This of course was shot down by Mingi who defended the omega’s pride and independence in choosing his path. There was another that asked of Hwawnwoong’s familial issues. To conclude, these questions were targetted to bringing the omega down, but the alpha and company assigned public affairs representative to help answer some of the more pressing questions asked. It wasn’t anything they couldn’t handle and was relieved that it was over as soon as it started. 

The phone in Hwanwoong’s hand rang, Mingi’s name was displayed above the wallpaper of him and Mingi when they first got engaged. Mingi’s hand was around his waist as they locked eyes with each other. He swiped the answer button and was greeted by Mngi’s joyful voice. 

“Baby, Manager is going to drive us to the doctors and we left the building a while ago,” Mingi said.  
“Mingi, you know the drive from your company to our house id barely 10 minutes, right? And that I need time to dress?” Hwanwoong replied with a snarky undertone which earned a chuckle from the alpha. 

“Well, I’d rather wait for you than to know your waiting in the basement alone.” Hwawoong’s heart swelled at how considerate the alpha was. “Besides, just throw on a coat and You’ll still leave jaws dropping.” Mingi flirted. 

Hwanwoong rolled his eyes and sighs as he informed Mingi that he was going to get ready, ending the call. He rummages through his wardrobe to decide which of his clothing he would be wearing. He doesn’t take long in dressing himself, the challenge was putting on his shoes. Just that alone took at least 10 minutes and here Mingi was forgetting the time-consuming fact that Hwanwoong was too big to be moving as fast as he did before. Deciding to go for a white t-shirt and cardigan as well as some pregnancy shorts, he didn’t waste time to put on his shoes after he was dressed and made up. Such as he predicted, the time it took for him to bend down just to get his foot in the shoes was already taking half the time it used to when he wasn’t pregnant. Grabbing his mask and bag, he made his way to the basement.

He was alone in the elevator, browsing through the internet until it stopped halfway to greet what smells like a beta woman getting on. Hwanwoong was unfazed by this, picking up the phone call that conveniently rang. He smiled as he heard Mingi’s voice. 

“Baby, we’re here but take your time.” he technically shouted into the omega’s ear. The energy and joy from the alpha were inherited by their twins as Hwanwoong has found himself even more sleepless form the constant movement and shift from them, mostly durng the night where it used to be for sleeping, now it consists more of trying to find comfortable positions and bathroom runs. 

“Okay Mingi, I’m in the elevator now anyways.” He replies, smiling as the other occupant turned her head towards him. He sees her eyes were weighted down by bags and for some reason sent a chill up Hwanwoong’s spine. He stopped talking and just listened to Mingi telling him that they might as well hang up since the omega was already heading down. With no answer from Hwanwoong, however, the alpha gon the other end got worried and instead tries getting the omega’s attention which was now on the woman.

“Your Hwanwoogn, aren’t you?” She said, voice seeming to hold malice. Hwanwoong swallows a lump and backs to a croner, phone brought to his chest while his other hand wrapped around his bump. “Your alpha is Song Mingi right?” She fully turned to Hwanwoong, a knife gleaming in her left hand that was not noticed when she first came in. “You’re carrying a bastard child aren’t you? It isn’t Mingi’s right?” She stepped closer to Hwanwoong who pushed his back closer to the wall, eyes diverting momentarily to see they were at the lobby, only one more level to go before he-

Hwanwoong screamed in pain when he felt warmth spreading at the arm protecting his bump. He dropped his phone and cradled his arm as he drops to his knee. He was terrified, this woman seemed to be a delusional fan of Mingi’s and was now attacking him. He hears Mingi screaming his name from the phone and the woman seemed to have adopted a crazed look as she looks down on Hwanwoong as if looking down at a prey ready for slaughter.  
“Mingi deserves someone purer. You are in my way.” She raised his knife but the elevator dinged and the door open to Mingi and his two managers, ready. The alpha grabbed the woman and shoved her aside, raging when he sees his omega injured and bleeding. The smaller man was crying when he saw his alpha, he knew he was safe now but he couldn’t help but clung onto Mingi as security guards came to the scene to restrain the woman, taking her away as she screamed cusses targetted to Hwanwoong.

The alpha took his jacket off and wrapped it around Hwanwoong’s injured arm, blood seeming to be flowing quite profusely which was not good, pregnant or not. The omega was starting to feel lightheaded now, adrenaline dying down or the blood loss getting to him, he could not tell as blackspots appear in his vision. The injury was not fatal, but with him being in such a sensitive and fragile pregnancy it was no question why he was starting to see stars. 

Mingi carried his omega into the van that had the engine running still while they stormed the elevator to save Hwanwoong. Shouting for his managers to drive faster while he cradled the pale Hwanwoong who still had tears but no longer sobbing as he was moments ago. The drive didn’t take long and when they arrived, Mingi immediately shouted for nearby nurses to come to his mate’s aid. While they wheeled him to an emergency room, Mingi filled in on what had occurred hoping that it will help his family. Stopping when the nurse told him he could no longer follow, Mingi finally felt himself breathing. Was he holding his breath all this while? He thought, eyes never leaving the lighted sign that was placed on top of the door. He finally fell to his knees, feeling as though they had just gone through hours of vigorous training. He shakily took his phone as he stood up, only to fall on the chairs provided. His vision was blurry as he scrolled through the name list, calling everyone he knew. 

Within a few minutes, his members arrived. They wore a look of concern as the blood on Mingi’s shirt dried up. Hongjoong guided Mingi back down to sit, telling no one to ask any question as he saw the fragility of the alpha. Next came Oneus who seemed to have been in the middle of practice as well. Keonhee’s face already red from crying out of uncertainty. Youngjo pulled Hongjoong to the side, this time he wanted to ask to be filled in. Mingi’s parents came a few hours before the doctor came out. His mother was crying as she hugged the grown alpha while both his father and brother seemed to be conflicted and angry at the same time. 

When the doctor came out, Mingi instantly stood and made his way to stand right in front of her. Again, he did not feel himself breathing as he waited for what the doctor had to say to them. The woman seemed to be in her middle age with her gentle eyes sporting crows feet at the side. She wore a grim face as she looked at the alpha, not needing to ask if he was the husband when he announced it himself. It was never easy to deliver news, but she has willed through many heartwrenching reactions. This would be just another to her book. 

“Mr Yeo had a seizure.” She began as she removed her mask, ensuring that the group saw her face is serious. There were cases where patients’ family would say she was only joking, now she barely smiled when delivering this type of news. Mingi’s eyes seemed to have doubled in sized as Yunho and Geonhak stood behind him, knowing that the chances of him falling was there. The doctor took a breath, ready to carry on. 

“We were informed that he has preeclampsia and we believe that due to the event he went through and the complications of his pregnancy it led to him seizing in there.” Mingi couldn’t hear what she was saying but for some reason, every word was striking his heart. “We managed to get it under control but we need to perform an emergency c-section. The fetuses were in risk if we didn’t, as well as Mr Yeo.” some were holding onto each other, others put on a brave front. Mingi, however, leaned onto the two members positioned behind him. “We managed to save Mr Yeo’s life by removing the fetuses.” She looked at everyone, grim look still on her face. Mingi knew the worst was yet to come. Geonhak and Yunho placed their hand under his arms, Dongju and Keonhee held onto each other. The song family huddled at the back, the mother already preparing her heart for the news. Seonghwa, Yeosang and Seoho all held hands, waiting for the news. Jongho stood beside Wooyooung and San as they held each other, quietly he muttered a prayer to whoever was listening. Youngjo and Hongjoong gritted their teeth and sucked their breath as the doctor licked her lips and looked down. 

“The younger twin didn’t make it, I’m sorry.” the wailing from the alpha as he fell back was a heartbreaking scene to witness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry...


End file.
